


Echoes of a Past Life

by stellarparallax



Series: 300 Followers Celebration Fics [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amnesia, Angst, Angst and Feels, Car Accidents, Hospitalization, It starts fluffy but it doesn't stay that way for long, M/M, Married Characters, Married Couple, loosely based on The Vow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarparallax/pseuds/stellarparallax
Summary: It happened so quickly.They were crossing the road when someone on a motorcycle practically flew down the lane. They didn’t have time to avoid it.





	Echoes of a Past Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! To coincide with me almost reaching 300 followers on tumblr, I ran a poll asking which rarepair my followers would like me to write for. I'm planning to write for all of the pairings, but the poll was to see which ones got published first. Plance, Keitor, Katt, Hance and Shotor are done, so it's finally time for Heith! I'm sorry this took FOREVER to complete.

Keith’s arms went around Hunk’s waist as he whispered into his ear, “Hey, what’s for dinner?”

Hunk eased into his arms, turning his head so Keith could give him a peck on the cheek. 

If he were being honest, cooking was the last thing that he wanted to do. He’d spent the last few weeks breaking under the stress of the looming deadline for the new menu for work. He was the head chef at a trendy restaurant, and the new menu had been all the food channels had been talking about for months. He couldn’t fail. He couldn’t let the restaurant fail. All the pressure was enough for him to not want to cook for at least the next week. 

Still, Keith just came home from a long day at work and he probably was too tired to go out. He couldn’t bear to tell Keith to order pizza. 

“Why don’t you lie down and I’ll fix you something?” Hunk said quietly.

Keith unhooked his arms and did as he was told. Hunk exhaled deeply, trying to maintain his calm demeanour. He walked over to the refrigerator to take a look at its contents. As he opened the door, he sighed at the realisation that he had used up all the groceries for his experiments. Would Keith be content with a microwave meal? It was all they had left.

Hunk took a quick glance to check if Keith was watching, then pulled out the microwave meal and ripped off the packaging. He placed it into the microwave, and set the timer and heat settings following the directions on the box. When it was done, he scooped the contents out of the container and onto a plate, making it appear as presentable as he possibly could. 

“That smells amazing, Hunk,” Keith was smiling sweetly at him and Hunk’s breath hitched.

Keith walked over to the dining table and took the seat next to Hunk. He picked up his fork and twirled the fried noodles in them. Cautiously so as to not risk burning his tongue, he took small bites at it. He tilted his head back and made a satisfied sound. 

“Is this part of your new menu? I like it. I’m going to get you to make it for me all the time.”

“You must really love me, Keith,” Hunk sighed.

“What do you mean?” Keith tilted his head to the side.

“It’s a microwave meal.”

“I could tell that you prepared it with love and care!” Keith said quickly.

“Sure, you big sap.”

Hunk leaned over to kiss Keith on the cheek, but Keith moved away. Then, with his hands on Hunk’s face, Keith pulled him closer, pressing his lips firmly onto Hunk’s. Their noses brushed against each other as they drew each other in, too aware that their physical closeness was nothing compared to the closeness of their hearts.

“One more week,” Keith gasped as he pulled away.

“What?”

“One more week until our five-year anniversary. How do you want to celebrate?”

“I like what we did last year,” Hunk smirked.

Keith bit his lip, suppressing a laugh, “I think we’re getting a bit too old for that.”

“Afraid that you can’t keep up with me, old man?” Keith was only one year older than Hunk, but Hunk enjoyed teasing him about it. 

“I’m not the one who had to explain to his boss why he was covered in bruises,” Keith said as he elbowed Hunk in the rib.

“That’s not fair, you’re a mechanic! You’re always covered in bruises.”

Keith hummed softly into Hunk’s cheek, then proceeded to kiss him. 

“How about a movie?” Hunk’s looked down to hide his blush, “Just like our first date?”

“God, you’re so cheesy. A movie it is.”

 

* * *

 

It happened so quickly.

Keith and Hunk were leaving the cinema, hand in hand. Neither of them liked the movie that they just watched, but it wasn’t the worst one that either of them had ever seen. Both of them were just relieved to finally have gotten past huge hurdles in their lives — Hunk with his new menu and Keith with his first week following his promotion. Neither of them expected what happened next.

They were crossing the road when someone on a motorcycle practically flew down the lane. They didn’t have time to avoid it. By the time Keith realised what was happening, Hunk had already pushed him out of the way.

As he rolled on the road, the smell of burning asphalt filled Keith’s lungs. His side throbbed with every cough and the corners of his vision started to darken. Suddenly, his vision refocused. He gasped as he took in the sight before him.

The bike had hit Hunk directly, hard enough to knock him off his feet. His head slammed against the pavement with a sound that was only rivaled by Keith’s guttural scream. 

 

* * *

 

Hunk groaned as he peeled his eyes open. His eyelids were heavy with fatigue and his vision spun as he readjusted to the artificial light. When the fog finally lifted, he saw a lady in a nurse’s uniform standing next to a man with dark shoulder-length hair, with deep purple eyes. 

“Hunk,” the man said, his voice filled with relief.

“Hi, how are you?” Hunk’s speech was slurred. 

“I’m-- I’m fine, babe. Are you feeling okay?”

“Babe?”

“Yeah?” The man’s eyes softened. 

“No, you called me babe. I… I don’t know you.”

The man’s eyes grew so wide that Hunk could see the whites of his eyes all around his irises. Hunk tried to search his mind. He reached for the far corners of his memory, but couldn’t find anything related to the man he was looking at. Perhaps there was a shadow of a memory, but that definitely wasn’t anything that would have prompted him to react so strongly to Hunk’s words. The man definitely was a huge part of Hunk’s life, but who was he? 

“Who are you?” Hunk asked tentatively.

The man gasped, his chest shaking with apparent anguish. His breathing got heavy and he looked to the nurse for support. She rubbed his back comfortingly. 

“Hunk, I’m Keith. I’m… I’m your husband.”

Then, it was Hunk’s turn to be shocked. 

“That can’t be. I’m not married. I just got engaged last week!”

“That— no, we’ve been been married for five years last month. We were on the way home from the cinema when a bike hit you and you ended up in a coma,” Keith’s voice was shaking.

“No, I JUST got engaged… and it wasn’t to you. It was…”

“To who?” Keith whispered.

“His name is Sendak.”

“No, Hunk, he’s your ex-fianc é . You’re married to me. I’m…” he turned to the nurse, who quickly handed him a document. “Look here, I’m your husband. I signed for your surgery."

Hunk’s lips quivered as tears pooled in his eyes, “I don’t understand. Why don’t I remember?”

 

* * *

 

Hunk was uncharacteristically silent during the drive home from the hospital. At stop lights, Keith glanced at the passenger seat. Not once did he catch Hunk looking back at him. He’s just readjusting, Keith kept telling himself.  _ This will all be long forgotten in the coming years of their marriage. _ Still, there remained a darkness at the back of his mind that would not be quelled. 

When they arrived at their apartment, Keith parked the car, got out, and rushed over to the passenger seat to help Hunk out of the car. It had been a while since Hunk stood up unsupported and Keith didn’t want him to fall over. Though, when he got to the passenger side, Hunk evaded his touch. Keith tried not to take it personally.

Even in the apartment, Hunk kept his distance. The doctor had warned Keith about this, told him that it may take a while for Hunk to learn to trust him again. She said that in her years of dealing with multiple amnesia cases, the strain was sometimes enough to cause a failed marriage. Keith didn’t want that, but he was also bracing himself for the worst. 

Keith absent-mindedly prepared dinner for the both of them while Hunk took a shower. He placed a plate of it on the dining room table for Hunk, then took his own plate to his room.

“Sweetie, dinner’s ready,” he said as he knocked gently on their bedroom door. When he didn’t hear a response, he tried to turn the door knob. The door was locked but he couldn't hear the shower, so Hunk was probably still slipping into a fresh set of clothes after his shower. Keith sighed and moved along to his own room, down the hallway past Hunk’s. 

Halfway through his meal, he was startled by the door bell. He scrambled out of his room and rushed to the front door, wondering who that was. He thought that it may have been Shiro, perhaps bringing a homecoming gift for Hunk. He hastily unlocked the door without so much as a glance into the peep hole.

_ Sendak. _

“What are you doing here, Sendak?” Keith’s voice was shaking. 

“Didn’t Hunk tell you? He called me to pick him, _my fianc_ _ é _ , up.” Sendak tried to look concerned, but his eyes betrayed the disdain that he had for Keith.

“He’s _my_ husband. What are you trying to do?”

“I’m here to take back what’s mine, Keith.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading till the end! I would really appreciate it if you left kudos and comments!
> 
> You can yell at me @stellar-parallax on tumblr!


End file.
